Back to Basic's
by The Carrot
Summary: Everyone had a life before the SRU. These stories pretain to the life of Sam Braddock during his time in the military, and all the events he went through to become the person he is today.
1. Introductions

I'm Back! With a new story (again focusing on Sam)

This story is based off of Sam's past, his time during Basic Training, Special Ops Training with the Canadian Forces, his deployment to Afghanistan and Kandahar and all the funny moments in between, before he left to join the SRU.

I don't own Flashpoint, or Sam Braddock… sadly. Any characters you don't recognize are mine. Like Alice… and Howlett.

I hope you enjoy this story and many thanks to Tinkerpanda for her revisions and encouragement!

X

Chapter One: Introduction

Clear blue eyes looked up from the book in his grasp to the airport full of people. Feelings of excitement and apprehension were clearly hanging in the air around him as the blonde soldier sat on the floor, propped up by his bag, beside the large fountain in the middle of the waiting area…

Sam Braddock looked over his shoulder at the water display, frowning. What the hell was a fountain doing in the middle of an airport anyway? With a sigh the blonde returned his attention and thoughts to the large group of men and woman standing around waiting for their flight. A flight that wasn't scheduled to leave for another two hours. He let his gaze travel over the dark skinned man who was the size of a body builder, sitting in one of the plastic chairs across the room talking loudly on his cell phone with someone who Sam presumed was his wife or girlfriend by his tone.

Letting out a bored sigh he turned to watch a tall lanky man leaning against a wall a few feet away from him. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the obviously dyed white hair and gray eyes that were staring at a small group of woman beside him. Earrings decorated both his ears and Sam almost had to chuckle at the ripped jeans and leather jacket. That kind of dress wouldn't be allowed for much longer. And on the subject of not allowed, he figured if it wasn't for the no-smoking sign directly about his head, the twitchy fingers at the man's side would be holding a cigarette.

Following the white haired mans line of vision to the small group of three women Sam broke out in a small smile. He could instantly tell two of them were sisters, both having the same brown hair and the identical hockey jackets. The taller green-eyed girl's jacket was emblazoned with the name L. Wagner; the shorter of the two, whose hazel gaze Sam could only describe as overly protective, had the name K. Wagner on the sleeve.

But what made Sam smile to him self, wasn't either of them, it was the blonde they were talking to; the only familiar face in the crowd. What should have been long blonde hair had been cut and pulled back into a bun on the top of her head and bright green eyes sparkled with amusement as the taller brunette cracked a joke.

Alice Ingram, his friend since he had met her on an international base where both of their fathers worked when he was six. She looked over at him for a moment, giving him a smile that warmed his heart before turning back to the other two women. That was something about Alice he adored, where most of the women in his life had just wanted to use him for their own sake or for the sake of being able to say they slept with the Colonels son; she wasn't like that, she never had been. As a little child she had become his friend before she even knew who he was, and even now he valued that friendship over everything else.

Sam jumped as a green bag was dropped in the floor beside him. Blue eyes looked up at the man who collapsed onto the seat on the fountain ledge next to him, taking in the tired brown eyes and ruffled brown hair. Raising an eyebrow the blonde flipped his book over on his knee to keep his page marked. "You okay?"

The brown haired man looked down at him giving him a quick glance over before leaning forward to rest his head in his arms on top of his knees. "M'fine."

The blonde blinked before understanding. "Let me guess, early flight?"

Brown eyes rose a bit to look at him. "Two a.m. in from Newfoundland."

"Ouch." Sam winced digging into his pocket and holding out a package of Trident. "Piece of gum? Minty fresh." He saw the other man look at him out of the corner of his eye and Sam shook the package lightly. "We have two more hours of waiting, might help wake you up."

The brown haired man grimaced and took the package, popping a piece into his mouth with a smile. Flipping the cardboard package around in his fingers the man shifted to hold his hand out. "Name's Matt."

Sam laughed under his breath before shaking hands with the man. "I'm Sam, nice to meet you."

Matt nodded passing him back his gum and Sam moved to pick his book back up. "So what are you in for?" the brown haired man asked.

Blue eyes looked back up at the pair of brown that was still focused on him. "Pardon?" Sam blinked; slightly surprised the man was still talking to him, usually people just tended to ignore him… wow… he needed more friends. "Oh uh, Army."

The Newfie smirked. "Awesome, me too."

"Oh yeah?" Sam put his book back down. "Why the army?" Then as if an afterthought, added. "If you don't mind me asking."

Matt snapped his gum a thoughtful look crossing his slightly rough features. "I just needed a better job."

Feeling the brunettes reluctant to talk on the subject Sam just nodded and went back to his book. After a few moments of silence between them a murmur seemed to ripple through the group of new recruits and the two of them looked up to see a tall lanky man with sandy blonde hair and large round glasses walking next to an older man with several decorations on his shoulders, showing him as a ranked Colonel.

Sam winced and slid down a bit hiding his face behind his book. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alice straighten up and salute both men, who nodded at her and continued on their way. He was thankful that Matt was watching them and not him but Sam raised an eyebrow when he saw the look of clear distaste on the brown haired mans' face. "Something the matter?" he asked.

The Newfoundlander glanced down at the blonde frowning when he had to look down a bit farther then before. "Nothing it just pisses me off." At Sam's confused look he sighed. "I heard a rumour that Colonel Braddock, the guy who just walked by, his son is supposed to be in this group for training. Guys like that make me angry, the brat probably didn't have to do any of the tests to get in or anything, just let daddy do all the work for him. Walk right through the system so he can scoot by on his father's reputation and not have to do any real work. Jerks like that annoy the piss out of me."

The blonde bit his lip at Matt's remarks, the idea of them being friends quickly vanishing into thin air. "Oh…" he trailed off watching his father and the man he recognized as Captain Mike Howlett, pause a few feet away from them and start to look through the crowd. Sam had to repress the groan that wanted to escape him when Howlett finally landed his sights on him.

"Hey, Braddock, get over here a second!" The Captain shouted waving at the blonde and Matt's head swung around so fast Sam was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

Squishing the annoyance running through him, Sam heaved himself to his feet, brushing the dirt off his pants before grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Finally looking up at the mortally embarrassed Matt, the blonde smiled weakly. "Well, Matt, it was nice to meet you anyway."

With that Sam walked off towards the Colonel and the Captain leaving the brunette sitting there with his mouth hanging open.

End Chapter one.

X

Hope you enjoyed it. Things will be getting more clear later on, as we put names to character descriptions and so forth.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Travel Talk

Yay, new chapter! This one is kind of mostly filler, just focusing a little bit more on the friendship between Sam and Alice. I just kind of want to get that feeling established before heading into any deep dark plot I cooked up. –laughs- cause they're some wicked ones coming in.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I hope you'll stick with me on this. And don't be afraid to let me know if you think any of the characters are dull or overly crazy. I'm trying to keep Sam true to what I've seen on Flashpoint but I do think he would be a bit more open before he joined the SRU. But, I've been wrong before.

Anyway's I don't own Flashpoint, just a goldfish named Sniper.

X

Chapter Three: Travel Talk

The small airplane rumbled slightly beneath their seats as the pilot took them over the sea of trees below. Inside the metal deathtrap the occupants were quiet, most talking between the one sitting next to them, others putting in a few extra hours of sleep while they still had the chance.

But he had gone quietly back to his book after the plane had taken off trying to ignore the not so subtle whispers behind his back. Comments about him and his father, the rumour Matt had heard and retold to him, bounced around quickly inside the small plane, only getting worse now that his identity had been established.

Sam looked up as a familiar female hand appeared beside him, carelessly throwing his bag from the seat beside him, onto the floor. He frowned as Alice plopped down in the aisle chair, wiggling around trying to make her self comfortable before propping her feet up on the chair in front of her. The person sitting in said chair turned around to glare at her but the woman just returned the look.

"Suck it up, the flights almost over." She snapped pulling a spoon and a container of red Jell-O out of her pocket.

"How did you get that on the plane?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow book marking his page.

Alice shrugged. "Stole it from the pilot's lunch box when he wasn't looking." She laughed at her friends less then amused look. "So make any friends yet?"

Blue eyes winced, thinking back to his brief conversation with the brown haired man sitting two rows back. "Not so much."

"Oh? I saw you talking with some guy, didn't pan out huh?"

"Well, turns out he's not a fan of high-ranking military children."

The shorter woman nodded, spoon hanging out of her mouth. "A mental note to stay away from him has been recorded into my brain, thanks for the warning."

Sam chuckled taking the spoon from her to steal some of the snack in Alice's hand. She knew what that was like, to be judged solely on your father. It had happened to her just as many times as it had to him, even worse for her because she was a woman. "What about you?"

Alice grinned widely. "Oh yeah, you saw me talking with those two girls earlier?" At Sam's nod she continued. "The older sister is Lee Wagner and the shorter one, the younger sister, is Kate. They're from the beautiful British Columbia; Lee has two dogs and a cat while Kate has a…" She paused. "Well…a slight scary, obsession with the jack knife in her pocket. They both left home after their younger brother was gunned down in a street fight in front of them."

Green eyes looked over at Sam showing him she wasn't fooling around before snatching her dessert back. That was a weird thing about Alice, she could get anybody, even a complete stranger to open up to her and spill their darkest, most inner-kept secrets.

"Al, you could get the dead to talk to you couldn't you?" Sam joked.

"Well, I'll try it one day and if they do talk back you'll be the first to know."

The two lapsed into silence, Alice finishing off her Jell-o as Sam picked his book back up. A few minutes had passed and a thoughtful look had taken up residence on the woman's face. Spinning in her seat to sit on her knees, Alice held her face a few inches away from Sam's, severely destroying the mans personal space bubble he so enjoyed having.

"Why'd you do it?"

Blue eyes blinked in surprise as he leaned back a bit so he could turn and face his friend. "Do what?"

Alice glared at him her voice lowering a bit. "The 51st division. Why'd you decide to leave? I thought you liked it, we were having fun."

Sam sighed his shoulders falling as he turned to look down at his book before his gaze fell on the clouds below the planes wings. "I did like it." He replied. "But you know how it its; you've got to grow up sometime."

Green eyes narrowed. "He did not say that." Alice snapped.

He only nodded as he watched the woman fume out of the corner of his eye. A smile broke onto his face when her fingers twitched as she rolled his fathers words over in her mind.

"Little fucker."

The older man nearly choked on his own air before looking around quickly making sure no one of importance was within earshot. "You best be careful, those kinds of words will get you in trouble."

Alice merely shrugged with a grin. "I'll be careful."

--

"So any bets?"

They had just come in sight of the airfield where they would be landing when Alice spoke up once more. Sam looked up at her with a disapproving look. "We shouldn't make bets on them Al."

The two paused and Sam laughed. "Yet. We shouldn't make bets on them yet."

"That's what I thought." The blonde woman laughed leaning in a bit more so the cadets around them wouldn't hear. "But seriously, I've got twenty on the dude with the white hair from Lee, twenty on the scrawny Newfoundlander you were talking to from Kate," Alice nodded towards another man towards the front of the plane. "I've got fifty riding on Johnston up there. I give him three weeks then he's gone."

Sam shook his head before digging in his pocket for his wallet. Pulling out a twenty he passed it to his friend. "I looked around while we were boarding, the big guy four rows back, with the red jacket."

Peering over her shoulder Alice looked back to see the dark skinned man doing a crossword in his seat. He had short hair that was almost completely cut off, but what caught her attention was the stiff shoulders and guarded look, it wasn't military… but it defiantly something. She could see why Sam chose him; he gave off the feeling of not following orders well, of doing things his own way and she guess it must have made him a particularly explosive fellow. And if she had read the registry right, his name was Dave.

Moving back to face the man next to her Alice nodded. "Bets are in the pot. Now we just have to wait and see." She moved to get up but Sam's voice stopped her.

"Do you think anybody would be stupid enough to bet on us?" he asked as she kneeled on her chair.

She gave him a thoughtful look. "Well, they might bet that I'd leave, just because they don't know who I am. But they won't bet on you, they know they'd go broke if they did."

Sam glared at her. "Maybe I should against you then, get me some change." He muttered.

Reaching out the woman flicked him in the side of the head. "Watch it sniper, I may not look it but I know three different types of martial arts."

"Three?"

Alice nodded. "Got the next highest rank and they said they couldn't go any further without flying someone in for the training. I told them not to bother because we had to leave." The two of them chuckled before their cadet leader's voice suddenly sounded on the PA telling them to buckle up. "See you on the ground." She whispered leaning over to place a quick kiss on his cheek as she got up to return to her seat.

"Later Al."

End Chapter two.

X

I swear the next chapter will be more exciting. Thanks for reading.


	3. Captains and Generals

Well… -brushes dust off screen- I'm not dead, but this story was very close to it. I hope you'll all bear with me as I get back into the flow of writing it. This chapter isn't very much, but I'm kind of going to use it as a basis for why all the character in this story will still be together all through it. Haha, Hopefully It won't take me another couple of months to get another chapter out.

X

**Chapter Three: Captains and Generals**

Captain Mike Howlett could barely keep the smirk off his face as the thirty some-odd new recruits lined up in two rows in front of him. It was a small batch this time of the year. But it wouldn't matter. They'd learn hard and they'd have to learn fast. He'd make sure of it.

Beside him stood two other cadet leaders, the man and woman watching the recruits without interest. Howlett clasped his hands behind his back as he stepped forward to speak.

From her spot next to Sam, Alice grimaced. "Here comes the yelling." She muttered under her breath. The taller man felt his lip twitch in amusement. But she wasn't wrong.

"Alright you worthless slugs, you all know why you're here so I won't waste too much of my time." Howlett shouted. "I welcome you to the CF's Basic Training. Here, you will learn confidence! You will learn discipline! And you will learn team work! So take a look around, get to know the faces around you, because for the next four months, these people will be responsible for your safety and morale, just like you will be responsible for theirs. Should any of you feel the need to abandon your unit," The sandy haired man raised his hand and pointed towards the gate they had come through. "The door is there, we have no time for those who can't stand up to the pressure."

The group of men and woman were silent, none of them wanting to move and the Captain smirked his eyes roving over the confident faces before him.

"Now that that's out of the way, as some of you may recall, I am Captain Howlett. You may address me as such or by Sir. On my right, is Cadet Leader Dollimont, he will be overlooking your Theory classes. And on my left, Cadet Leader Lloyd, she will be with me, getting you useless saps into shape. If you have any questions or concerns, you will ask them, seeing as how I don't give a flying rats ass if you scraped your knee or ended up breaking something." Reaching into his pocket Howlett pulled out a slip of paper. "As for your room and board, when you received your notifications you also were issued this piece of paper. On it is your barrack number where you will be staying, and a rough outline of your day for the next thirteen weeks.

Roll call will be early in the morning and you can expect your day to end somewhere around 2300 or 2400 hours. As for now the few hours remaining of this day will be set aside for you to unpack and familiarize yourself with the surrounding area. Cadet Lloyd will be holding a small tour of the facility in half an hour; you may attend if you wish. Other then that, we will start tomorrow, forced march at 0500 sharp, in your gear, so be ready."

With that, Howlett turned on his heel and headed towards the main building, Dollimont following a few steps behind him.

Sam looked down at Alice a grin on his face. She looked up at him with an agreeing nod. "Windbag." They muttered together as they started off towards what would be their housing for the next few months.

Matt looked around the large cabin like abode. There were two sets of bunk beds, one on the right and one along the left. The one on the left was occupied already however as the white haired man lay on the top while the dark skinned body builder had the bed underneath him.

Glancing over to the other side he saw Sam unpacking his bag from his spot beside the bottom bed on the right.

But before Matt could speak the door opening behind him cut him off.

"I can't believe we're not in the same room, this bites." Alice snapped as she threw open the door, letting it smack into the back of Matt's head. "What the- What are you doing?" She frowned looking down to the brown haired man who was on his knees holding his head in pain. "Why would you just stand there and let me hit you with the door?"

Sam glared at her before kneeling down next to Matt concern flickering in his blue eyes. "You okay?"

Flushing crimson Matt nodded quickly, grabbing his bag and shot back to his feet and away from the blonde.

Alice just raised an eyebrow as she watched the brunette speed away as if there was a fire under his feet. Pointing to Matt's back she gave Sam a wry look before shrugging and grabbing her friend and hauling him towards the door. "Come on, Cassies taking us for a run around this place before dinner."

The room fell into silence as the two blondes left. The white haired man who had propped himself up on his elbows blinked at the doorway in confusion. "Somethin' tells me this is going to fun."

"Really?" The dark skinned man in the bed under his laughed. "That wasn't the word that popped into my head."

xXx

Howlett's back stiffened as he entered his office seeing another man already present there. His older frame was outline by the fading light coming in the window he was standing in front of. Green eyes turned to the doorway a small twinkle in the newcomer's eyes.

"Captain." The stranger nodded his head in greeting.

"Brigadier General Davis, Sir." Howlett's salute was as fast as it was sharp.

Silence reigned for a moment as the older man turned to continue looking out the window.

"I'm in need of a team Captain." The General muttered finally breaking the ice.

Howlett blinked slowly dropping his hand from his head. "A Team, Sir?"

"Yes. Not immediately, but soon. Tensions are mounting out East and Major Casey has his hands full with… other NATO operations." Worry lines could be seen engraved in the corner of Davis's eyes as the General turned to look at the Captain behind him. "Your students scored the highest on their aptitudes tests, that's why they were brought to this training facility instead of the normal larger one in St. Jeans." Coming around the desk green eyes fell on the lower ranked officer with a cold stare.

"I have already commanded your Cadet Leader Lloy to send me an update at the end of each week. Test scores from your theoretical classes as well as scores from the range and hand to hand practices, their physical examinations, and any other information Lloy deems worthy of attention will all be sent to me. Do you have a problem with any of this?" His tone of voice told him it was too bad even if he did.

"No Sir I don't." Howlett replied gritting his teeth. It was bad enough he had to be taken from his normal work to baby sit the newbie's on Colonels Braddock's orders, but now he'd have General Davis's lackeys looking over his shoulder? The Captain had a feeling the next few months were going to be a hell of a time. "No, no problem at all."

Davis smirked sidestepping the Newfoundlander and heading for the door. "Good, Have a pleasant afternoon Mike."

End Chapter Three

X

Muahaha, some semblance of plot mayhap be devolving yet. The next chapter will go back to Sam, Matt and Alice. Thanks for sticking around so long!


	4. Friends

I don't own Flashpoint, I've never owned it, and I likely never will if anybody gets a say in it.

XxX

**Chapter Four: Friends**

"Jacobs, pick up the pace! Simmons, Move!" Howlett shouted as the motley crew in front of him huffed and puffed, making their way around and around the race track. Howlett was in front of the squad, running backwards so he could keep an eye on the group of fifteen men and woman behind him, the other fifteen recruits had been lumped onto Cassandra to start their training with her first.

Sam let out sigh as he almost ran over the heels of the woman in front of him as she started to slow down again. A quick poke and a friendly 'encouraging' smile had her moving once more.

"That's creepy."

The blonde man frowned looking at the shorter woman beside him. "What is?" he asked. "Me smiling at her?"

"No…well yes, that too, But no." Alice cocked her head off to the side, motioning to a spot somewhere over Sams left shoulder. "That guy; he keeps staring at you." She panted, "For like the past few days. It's creepy."

Blue eyes were cast over his own shoulder as Sam glanced at the brown haired Newfoundlander a row back where Alice had been looking, and sure enough the man who had introduced himself as Matt was casting quick glances towards him. His frown deepened a bit more as the brown haired man caught his gaze and quickly looked away.

"Hey maybe he likes you."

Sam choked on his own air as he inhaled sharply, whipping around to face the unashamed blonde at his side, almost stumbling into the woman he had smiled at in the process. "Alice!" he hissed, red burning his cheeks.

"What?" she blinked at him in confusion. "You'd be so cute together."

"Hey!" Howlett's voice from the front of their little parade alerted them to the various stares in their directions. "If you have extra breath to talk, you're not going fast enough." The officer pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Move it."

"Way to go." Sam muttered under his breath and Alice just laughed as Sam gave her a gentle shove towards the front of the group, the two of them picking up their pace enough to outrun the others, quickly leaving them behind still talking as they did so.

XxX

Alice grinned as she looked over the parade grounds. The dinner bell had sounded causing most of the panting mess that had been their running team to head towards the mess hall. She had hung back though, as she saw a familiar brunette plop down onto the lower level of the bleachers set on the circumference of the running track. Quietly, with years of practice sneaking up on Sam, she rounded the group of Cadets and came to stand behind him without his eyes wavering from their target. Following his steady gaze Alice saw his gaze focusing on her best friend standing next to the white haired man apparently deep in conversation.

Plopping down bodily into the spot beside Matt, Alice smirked when he nearly jumped out of his skin. "You know you keep staring at him like that, people are going to talk." She chuckled at his confused expression.

The confusion suddenly changed to understanding and Matt turned a brilliant shade of red. "Wha-N-No, it's Nothing like that!" he exclaimed raising his hands to deposit his face into. "I… I was…" he paused trying to wrap his tongue around the right words.

Cocking her head to the side Alice slid her beret off her head so she could lean back and watch him. "What then?"

Running his hands through his cropped hair Matt looked back across the field where Sam and the white haired man were disappearing into the mess hall. "I'm just trying to figure out how to apologize without sounding like a jerk-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Apologize?" The blonde woman tried not to let confusion colour her voice. "What for?"

With a heavy sigh, a still red faced Matt recounted the story where he had unknowingly insulted Sam a few days prior in the airport. When he finished he glanced over at the now silent woman who sat there staring at him… and stared at him…and stared at him before suddenly bursting out in laughter. Alice clutched at her sides, gasping for breath between laughs and finally caught it when her slightly twisted mind settled down. She let her green eyes fall back to the man sitting beside her. "Sweetheart, honey, whatever your name is."

"It's Matthew, Matt… Evans." He stated ignoring the urge to get away from the obviously disturbed woman next to him.

"Right, Matt," She took a steadying breath, smile still on her face. "You don't have to apologize for that. He probably respects you more then you know for speaking without thinking." Laying a comforting hand on his Alice continued. "Just as long as you know that he had to jump through all the same hoops as you did to be here, doing it all by himself. And if you still feel guilty and want to make it up to him then I have an idea as to how."

Matt didn't say anything but arched an eyebrow showing he was listening.

"Be his friend. That'd really surprise him." Using the fact that her hand was already on his Alice grabbed it and her hat before pulling the brunette to his feet and towards the mess. "You can start now!"

XxX

Matt felt his stomach lurch as he grabbed his tray of food and started towards the blonde sitting by himself, book in hand, paying more attention to it than his food. A gentle prod in his back had him sighing and moving towards the other man casting a quick glance at the blonde woman behind him who just gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey…" Matt started as a pair of ice blue eyes looked up at him.

Sam raised an eyebrow over the cover of his book, casting a quick glance to Alice who had plopped down next to another disgruntled looking woman instead of next to him. "Hi…" His eyebrow rose a bit higher when he didn't leave right away. "It's…Evans, right?"

"Yes. And you're Sam Braddock?" The brunette asked nervously as Sam nodded. Silence surrounded them for a moment before Matt continued. "Um, can I sit?" he pointed to the chair in front of him.

Sam's eyes widen a fraction. "Uh, sure, if you'd like."

Dropping his plastic tray on the table Matt slid into the hard chair across from the blonde and felt like swallowing his tongue when Sam raised his book back up… okay, small talk it was then. "So what's that you're reading?"

The blue eyed man just looked up from his page again, a frown marring his features slightly. "Look, I know what you're thinking alright." He saved his place with his finger to focus on the man across from him. "You're here for either one of two reasons, One to suck up to me because of my father, or two, apologize for saying what you said aloud in the airport last week." Sam stated pointing with his book for emphasis. "I'm not really interested in hearing either of those things so, sorry but you're free to go."

Matt blinked in, what Al would later refer to as an adorably-confused-yet-slightly-shocked look mixed with a hint of a-someone-ran-over-my-puppy sad face. Sam would later question how she saw his expression from where she was sitting and Alice would reply something about eyes in the back of her head, but the rest was kind of hazy because Matt's next sentence was enough to have Sam trying to reign in shocked thoughts.

"How about hearing me ask you if you'll forgive me and we can start over as friends?"

Blue eyes blinked. "Excuse me?"

The Newfoundlander shrugged starting to eat his food. "Well, according to your friend Alice over there," he motioned in her general direction, "A good way to start off a friendship with you is to insult you, which I've done. Now I'd like to clear my conscience and make a friend."

Sam let a huff of laughter before finally closing his book and setting it off to the side. "Fine, why not." He nodded holding out his hand. "No more insults?"

Matt took it with a grin, "Well I can't promise that, I was raised with three sisters, insults come a little naturally."

A knowing grin on Sam's face, "Yeah, my sister and I are like that too, if you're ever in need of fresh material just ask Alice or I."

"Deal."

The lunch break passed by rather quickly after that and Alice couldn't help smiling to herself throughout the entirety of it; and apparently smiling enough to bother the woman sitting across from her.

"You look like a mad woman, grinning like that." The brunette muttered through her potatoes.

Alice just looked back at her. "And you just look mad." She quipped back.

The other woman on the brunette's right laughed. "That's her default expression you'll have to forgive her." She ignored the glare sent her way from the spot next to her and smiled back at Alice. "My names Wagner, Lee, and my sister, Kate," Lee chuckled elbowing her sister in the arm. "You're Alice Ingram aren't you? You're in our barrack."

Alice nodded remembering the two woman who were placed furthest away from her bunk. "Pleasure to meet you finally,"

Kate rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to speak but was suddenly cut off by a book flying past her face.

The three woman whipped around to see a laughing Matt and Sam, face beet red, moving his arm from where he had raised it to throw his book.

"What the hell?!" Kate snapped glaring over at the men.

"Weird," Alice muttered, "Usually his aims better than that."

Lee sent her a quizzical look. "Friends of yours?"

Fondly, Alice leaned on her palm so she could watch the conversation between her friend and Matt, they seemed to be getting along well. "Yeah, good friends of mine."

xXx

Haha, so there's probably a year or more between the first part of this story and the last… I re-read what I had written, you know my grammar is pretty terrible when I look back at it. XD But I bought the third season of Flashpoint and I've only gotten to watch one or two episodes so far, Atlantic Film Festival will be occupying my time soon so I wanted to really get some more of this done so I can move on to what I dub, the fun parts.

Hope you're still reading and I hope you still get some measure of enjoyment out of this. I'd say look for more soon, but that might be a lie and I don't like lying. So, keep your eyes peeled in another year, there may be an update than. Haha.


End file.
